Elves
The Elven race evolved on Kharaak 500,000 years ago. During the evolutionary process, the species from which all Elves, and their cousins, the Drow, evolved became extinct. Due to this, no one knows the name of the species. After their evolution, the Elves were originally one solid people, but not long after, a group of them broke off to advance themselves in the ways of magic. These two separate factions became known as Wood Elves and High Elves, or Sun Elves. High Elves High Elves are the faction that broke off from the main body of the Elven people, believing that the key to their continued existence lay in the knowledge of magic. This has caused the faction to develop in an entirely different way than the Wood Elves. Societal Structure High Elves have only two levels of their hierarchy: the Arcane Council, who run the different aspects of everyday life; and the citizens, all of which are thought of as nobles in their society. High Elves have developed a rather pompous and arrogant persona, looking down on most who aren't of their kind. Only those who practice the same beliefs about magic are welcomed into their society, and though they may be considered nobles, they are treated differently for being of another race. Religion High Elves pray to an arcane entity called Fael'enae Aete'elta (Fay-el-en-ay Ay-et-ae-el-tah), which is New Elven for Arcane Mother. Only those that are accepted into High Elf society are taught about this goddess, so very little is publicly known other than her name. Magic in High Elf Society High Elves, unlike Wood Elves and most races that practice magic, believe in arcane art, rather than natural, element-based magic. This allows them to practice arts which manipulate more than just elements. Some magics can create time distortion, though very limited in effectiveness, while others conjure objects out of nothing. Architecture High Elf architecture is very grand and noble in its aesthetics. Usually made of glistening, white marble stone and shining gold accents, High Elves use their magic to construct their buildings. This allows them to construct in a way traditional manual labor would not allow, such as sloping towers to further distance secret or dangerous rooms from other laboratories. Wood Elves Wood Elves are the other faction of Elf who stayed true to their original beliefs. Wood Elves are hunters, gatherers, and crafters. They work mostly with wood as their tool. They also live in forested areas, mostly, as this gives them the greatest access to their most utilized resource. Societal Structure Aside from the most experienced hunters, Wood Elves regard everyone as equals. The greatest hunters among their people are regarded as their leaders, having the most experience in survival, both in nature and with other people. Religion Wood Elves worship nature in all aspects, praying for everything they use, such as wood from a tree or meat from an animal. The god they follow is named Centarae Nadùr, which is Old Elven for Sentry of Nature. It is to him that they pray after each kill and for every piece of lumber they use. Magic in Wood Elf Society Wood Elves practice a form of druidism, using the magic of the land to warp trees as needed, track prey, and commune with nature to learn of their surroundings and possible dangers. In woodworking, they can use magic to warp trees into homes or shops, forge weapons like quarterstaves and bows, weave the fibers of wood together to reinforce the object and make it more durable, or even unravel them altogether. When working with metals, they can only weave magic into the metal during the process of forging an item. The enchantments they can weave during forging include, but are not limited to: binding the item to a specific person, reinforcing the bond of the materials to make it slightly more durable, imbue elemental properties into the object, and much more. Architecture Wood Elves, like High Elves, use their knowledge of magic to create their buildings. However, unlike the High Elves, Wood Elves use pre-existing materials in order to construct everything. They use trees, mostly, warping the wood to create doorways, windows, and stairs. The width of the tree usually doesn't matter, as they can warp it to become shorter and widen it as needed.